Helping Hands
by donnah
Summary: Originally written as a gift, thought I'd share


Title - Helping Hands  
Author - Donnah  
Rating - T  
Category - MSR  
Spoilers - None  
Keywords - MSR  
Summary - Originally written as a gift, thought I'd share now  
Feedback - Please  
Archive - Anywhere, just let me know

Disclaimer - Mulder, Scully, the Lone Gunmen and Skinner all belong to Chris Carter, 10-13 and Fox. No infringement intended.

**Helping Hands**

"Hello?"

He smiles. She sounds breathless. "What's going on, Scully? You got a guy over there?"

"What's a guy?" She responds dryly. His smile grows; her memory wasn't too shabby either. "What do you want, Mulder?"

"Oh, I got an email from this guy in Nevada. He - "

"No. Stop right there. It's Saturday and I'm not going to even think about the office or emails or - " The sound of the crash and things falling sent adrenaline through his bloodstream.

"Scully? Scully!"

"It's, it's okay Mulder. I dropped a box I was trying to get down from the closet shelf."

"Are you hurt? I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"I'm fine, Mulder. What do you mean a couple of minutes? Got a new transporter?"

"No, I'm only a couple of blocks away."

There is a tiny pause. "Why are you only a couple of blocks away?"

"I, uh, I was going to surprise you."

"Well you have. Mulder, I'm busy. I'm spring cleaning and I have no intentions of getting into a case or looking at an email from some freak in Nevada who found your 1-900 number."

"I can help you get that box back up on the shelf." He responds quickly.

"Mulder, I am perfectly capable of - "

"Growing 10 inches?" He breaks in.

"Bite me, Mulder." At least that's what he thinks she said. He doesn't dare comment.

"I'm almost there, Scully. Turn me away after you see me."

"Mufph."

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'. See you in minute." He presses 'end' on the phone and smiles. He'd love to bite her, given a quarter of a chance.

She answers his knock with her eyebrow high. Apparently she's started out the day with her hair in a ponytail, but nearly as much is now curling around her face as held back by the elastic. She is wearing chic frump, in fact, isn't that his t-shirt?

"Nice duds, Scully. When did you take to stealing my clothes?" He walks past her into the living room.

"Anything that I find in my suitcase and wash, is mine." She retorts, but her mind is on the delicious aroma surrounding him. "What did you bring?"

"Ah, you noticed the gifts." He holds up the bag. "Coffee and cinnamon buns from that place you were talking about." He bites his lip to keep from laughing at the expression of bliss on her face. "Can you take a break?"

"A short one." She retorts over her shoulder as she leads him to the kitchen.

"So, spring cleaning, huh?" He takes the cup she offers him and sits at an angle from her at the table.

She already has her mouth full of cinnamon bun, but she nods. When she swallows she faces him. "And I'm thinking of rearranging the furniture in the bedroom too."

"Why?"

"To shake things up. Just make a difference in there." She watches as he stands. "Where are you going?"

"To check under the bed for pods."

She gives him a one-finger salute and he resumes his seat. "Agent Scully, did you just give me the finger?"

She rolls her eyes and takes another bite. He has to grin at her enjoyment. He loves seeing her like this. Hell, he loves showing up, uninvited to disrupt her day.

As she washes up, he wanders into the bedroom and sees the box that has spilled all over the floor. He leans over and picks up a book. Realizing what it is he flops down on her bed and begins turning pages.

"What are you doing?" She enters the room and stops to observe him.

He holds up the book, "You as a freshman, I'm looking for your picture."

"Mulder - " It is very close to a whine.

"Ah ha! I knew it."

"Knew what?" She grumps as she begins to pick up the rest of the spillage.

"You were cute as a button and your hair curled"  
"Give me that!" She yanks the book from his hands. "Have you left yet?"

"Hey, I'm here to help. Are you really going to rearrange in here?"

She straightens up and places her hands on her hips, as she looks around. "Yes." She finally nods. "I am."

"Okay, tell me what to do."

"Mulder, you don't have to help me. Don't you have things you need to do?"

He shakes his head. "Not if you won't discuss emails from Nevada with me. Come on, together it won't take long and then we can grab some lunch or something." He already knows he's won, that light in her eyes is worth any amount of sore muscles.

They stack the mattress and springs against the far wall and move the frame enough to get the dresser out of the way. She decides the chair should go in front of the window.

He does pick at her, but it is friendly and in less than an hour, the room is put back together. He makes himself comfortable in the middle of her bed and looks up at her. "Okay?"

She stands there, looking around. She folds her arms. "Scully?"

"I don't like it."

"What?" He rises up on one elbow.

She looks kind of pitiful for a minute. "I liked it better the other way."

"Do you want to change it back?"

"I can't ask - "

"You didn't ask before. I showed up and volunteered." He stretches and stands up, tugging the mattress off the bed again.

"You worked so hard."

"Don't worry, I'll demand payment later."

Moving things back takes less time. He knows where things go. But he does move the dresser farther from the window and leaves the chair in front of it. "I like it there."

She nods. "Me too." She looks around the room. "Yes, it's better this way. I don't want changes in the bedroom."

He bounces onto the bed. "I hope that isn't a metaphor."

"What?"

"Nothing. So, what's my reward?"

"Reward? What do you want?"

He pats the bed beside him as he reclines against the pillows. He is delighted to see the blush that takes over her face. She's thought about it! She has obviously thought about this!

He is in front of her in one swift motion, standing, no, looming over her. She doesn't retreat, turning her face up to meet his. His lips meet hers in a chaste kiss, then he leans back to gauge her reaction. She smiles. His lips meet hers again before he can get his arms around her.

Things are jumbled in his mind after that. Somehow they have made it to the bed and are necking, but she is the one with the 'helping hand' now. He remembers an appreciative comment from her about him growing ten inches. God, is it any wonder he adores this woman? And now they are going to 'move the mattress' again very shortly.

Come to think of it, he can use some help over at his place. He's dreamed of 'moving the couch' with Scully for years. Later . . . he'll think about that later.


End file.
